The Feuding Kingdoms
by Raptorjewel
Summary: This is Eren x Levi. Both are princes from neighbouring kingdoms. After Eren's adoptive sister leaves King Grisha and Queen Carla of the Maria kingdom tell their son that the Ackermans are responsible. Eren grows to resent prince Levi (after his parents teachings) so what happens when the two meet? Is Levi as bad as Eren thinks?


**Eren's POV**

Me and my younger, adopted, sister Mikasa are playing tag in our garden. I'm ten today and Mikasa is eight. I finally caught up to her. She may have been younger than me but she is stronger, faster and smarter. Currently she's standing by the pond looking at all of the fish.

"Are you ok Mika?" I was worried about her. For the last few days she's been distant.

"I'm fine Eren. How about we play hide and seek." I brightened up at her request. I love this game!

"Sure." Mikasa turned to me and smiled.

"I'll hide. Count to 40!" I closed my eyes. Just before I started counting I felt Mikasa kiss my cheek. Seconds later I heard her run off so I started counting.

"40! Ready or not here I come!" I searched everywhere for my sister but I couldn't find her. I could feel tears prickling my eyes. My mother came out and called for us. I ran over to her and grabbed her leg, crying by this point. "I can't find Mika!" I cried out in desperation and helplessness.

"What do you mean sweetie?"

"We were playing *hic* hide and seek. Mikasa *hic* told me to count to 40 and *hic* when I went to find her, she was gone!" I continued to wail as my mother picked me up and took me inside the palace. My mother is the Queen of Maria and my father is the King. They are both very kind, caring people that put their subjects before themselves.

I admired them and when I took over as King I wanted to be like them. Mum carried me into the throne room. The floor was white tile and the walls were white with detailed gold patterns. Both my mum and dad's thrones were gold and they were on an elevated platform opposite the double doors into the room. I had a throne as well but it was like the walls, white and gold. It was also smaller than my parent's ones.

"Grisha we have a problem." Dad was talking to one of the towns people about something. He looked over as my mum spoke.

"I have another engagement sir, can we continue this later?" The towns man nodded, bowed and then left. "What is it Carla, are the children all right?"

"Mikasa has gone. Her and Eren were playing hide and seek and when Eren went looking for her, he couldn't find her." I turned to face my father who looked at me, concerned.

"I tried really hard to find her dad, I promise I did." I pleaded. I didn't want him to be mad at me. He patted my head.

"I believe you Eren." He turned to mum. "I'll send guards out, even into the Kingdom of Rose." My mum nodded and carried me to the dinning hall. The maids and butlers served me and mum our supper.

After we finished I went to my bedroom. I looked at the map on my wall. The Sina region was split into two kingdoms, the Kingdom of Maria and the Kingdom of Rose. Rose was ruled by the Ackermans. Mum and dad said they had a son that was around my age but I didn't know anything about them. Mum said she'd teach me about them soon though. I got changed into some pajamas and snuggled into bed. Thoughts of the time me and Mikasa had spent together flooded into my mind and I started crying again. A second later I sat bolt upright in bed. My parents had forgotten my tenth birthday! With that thought in my head and the feeling of guilt in my stomach, I cried myself to sleep.

 **Mikasa's POV**

I kissed Eren's cheek before running out of the palace gardens. A few days ago I found out who my birth parents are so I planned to go back to them. The only issue is they rule the neighbouring kingdom which means I have to leave Eren, but I just really want to meet my birth parents. Quietly I made my way to the front gate, making sure there weren't any guards I ran down into the village. I knew y way around because I've been studying maps for the last couple of days. I kept to the shadows.

The castle was north of the village and the was a wood to the south east. That wood stretched over both kingdoms so it would be easier for me to go there. It was almost dark by the time I got to the wood. A path ran around the outside but I ignored that. It only went as far as the boarder and there was a higher chance of being seen.

Taking a deep breath I looked behind me. I'd come back, in time, to visit. Sighing I started my trek through the wood. I came to a clearing a few hours later. The moon illuminated it. A pond was in the direct centre and a boy sat beside it just staring at the water. Slowly I creeped toward him but a twig snapping caught his attention and he turned around. His eyes were the same silvery-grey as mine and his raven black hair matched mine as well.

"W-Who are you?" He spoke nervously. I cleared my throat and stood up straight, just like Queen Carla had taught me. The mysterious boy shrank back a little. Was he scared?

"My name is Mikasa Ackerman. I was adopted by the King and Queen of Maria but I've recently learnt of my birth parents." The boy jumped up and hugged me. I was taken aback by his sudden actions. However he pulled back seconds later.

"I'm Levi Ackerman. Prince of Rose." Wait, he's my brother! I lept at him and engulfed him in a hug. He laughed but hugged me back. We stayed like that for a while before Levi decided to take me back home with him. He explained on the way that I was kidnapped when I was three years old. He had been almost six at the time and was currently ten although he turned eleven in December. I held his hand the whole way back to the castle.

Each of the two kingdoms has a different colour scheme. Maria's is white and gold whereas Rose's is red and purple. Levi led me straight to his, no, our parents bedroom. He knocked on the door and waited. Minutes later King Kenny opened the door.

"Ah Levi you came back tonight then?" He looked at me confused and intrigued.

"Yes. Father this is Mikasa, my sister." I nodded in confirmation. He smiled brightly.

"Kuchel wake up! Our daughter has returned!" Seconds later a woman appeared at the door staring down at me. Immediately I knew me and Levi looked like our mother. I felt Levi let go of my hand and then my mother smiled and scooped me up into a hug.

"My baby girl has returned! You're so tall!" I hugged her by wrapping my arms around her neck and I buried my face in her shoulder. I felt my father hug me and mum.

"I know you're happy your long lost daughter has returned but I'm still here." Dad moved away and mum put me down. They looked at Levi. I gripped onto my mother's leg. Dad cleared his throat and looked down at Levi.

"Why don't you show Mikasa to her room. The one opposite yours should be fine." Levi nodded and held out his hand. I took his hand and let him led me down a corridor. He was frowning.

"You seem upset Levi, are you ok?" He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye and sighed.

"I'm glad you're back." He said. "But I know I'm either going to be completely ignored or our parents will put more pressure on me when it comes to my lessons. I don't know which is better." His voice was quiet. He suddenly stopped in the middle of the corridor. He let go of my hand and gestured to his left. "That's your room." He then gestured to his right. "That's my room. You'll probably get a tour tomorrow. Goodnight."

He ruffled my hair and went to his room. After just standing still for a few minutes I went to my own room. It only had the necessary furniture but I didn't mind. The bed was a four poster bed with dark purple bedding. All of the wooden furniture was made from pine. I liked my new room. I snuggled into bed hoping that I'd get new clothes soon. That was my last thought before sleep engulfed me.

 **(Time Skip to Morning)**

The next morning I was woken by a knocking on the door.

"Come in." I called. A maid walked in. She had blond hair and bright, crystal blue eyes. She bowed to me while I sat up in bed.

"My name is Historia your highness. His majesty King Kenny requested your presence at breakfast this morning." I stretched and climbed out of bed.

"Of course. Please lead the way." I smiled at the maid who quickly walked towards the door. I followed her as she led me to the dinning hall. My father was sitting at the head of the table, my mother on his left. Levi came in just behind me. He made his way towards the empty seat to our fathers right but was stopped by Kenny.

"We can let Mikasa sit there today, can't we?" I walked towards the table and Levi took a step back. I sat in the chair and thanked him for letting me sit in his seat. He sighed. It was only at this moment that I realised that only three places had been set at the table.

"I'll eat in my room then." Levi muttered. I saw my parents frown. My mother spoke up.

"Why?" Levi sighed again.

"There's only three places. You forgot about your eldest child."

"Oh. Well, we'll see you later." This time I frowned.

"Can't you just ask for another place to be set?" I was confused. Levi put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it." With that Levi walked of in what I assumed to be the direction of the kitchen. Seconds later he walked out carrying a tray of food. He went out the door he came in. It wasn't long after that a butler came out with a cart with trays of food on it. The butler was a woman with dark brown hair in a ponytail. She also had freckles and she looked really scary. My mother noticed me looking at the butler.

"That's Ymir. She's dating Historia." I nodded. We ate in silence. After I finished I excused myself and walked towards my room. However I knocked on Levi's door. He opened it and I saw how upset he looked.

"I don't have long to talk Mikasa." I frowned.

"I just wanted to see how you were." He sighed. He does that a lot.

"I'm sorry Kasa but I have lessons soon. I didn't mean to sound rude."

"What kind of lessons?"

"How to be a good king lessons." He said sarcastically. I knew what he was talking about though. Eren had those lessons as well.

"Prince Eren has those too. You read a lot and answer questions right?" Levi suddenly looked interested. I had just asked a question, it wasn't that interesting.

"Who's prince Eren?" Oh that's why he was interested. I proceed to tell him about Eren and what he looked like. "Don't you feel bad about leaving?" I shook my head.

"They weren't my real family." Levi frowned deeply.

"So. They would have loved you like their own daughter and sister. To them you were family. You leaving will probably hurt them a lot." I shrugged. I'd never felt comfortable with them so I never considered myself part of their family. Levi was my brother, not Eren. Levi excused himself to go to his lessons while I went to my room.

 **Levi's POV**

I left my sister after she told me about Prince Eren and how she just left to them. I'd lost track of time and was now half an hour late to my lesson. I arrived at the library to see both of my parents sitting at a table. Today was going to be the history of Sina and how the kingdom was divided. I sat in front of my parents. Silence was the only thing in the room until I spoke up.

"I'm sorry I was so late."

"You should be. This is no way a future king should behave." I hung my head. This is how it's always been. They don't see me as their son. Only as the heir to the throne. "Why were you so late?" The disgusted tone my father spoke in was enough to make me want to disappear.

"Mikasa was talking to me and I didn't want to be rude and interrupt her." My voice going quiet. They smiled.

"That's fine. She probably wants to get to know her big brother." I internally started crying but externally I put on the emotionless mask my parents taught me to wear.

"Can we begin my lesson now please?" I asked politely, my parents composed themselves and started my history lesson.

 **(Time Skip to Lunch)**

We finished as Historia came in to say lunch was ready for us. My mother dismissed Historia and both of my parents stood up. I followed behind them. I was faced with the breakfast situation all over again. I started crying silently as I carried my tray back to my room. I knew I'd either be ignored or pushed harder now that Mikasa was back. What I never imagined was both of those happening at the same time. I ate my food at my desk and afterwards took the tray back to the kitchen. Sasha, the head chef, took the tray from me.

"The meal was lovely Sasha, as always." She smiled.

"Thank you prince Levi." She ruffled my hair which caused a smile to tug at my lips. I revelled in the affection Sasha and Historia gave me because I never got it from my parents. I gave her a hug and, unlike my parents, she hugged me back. "Run along now Levi. As much as I enjoy your company I have work to do." She patted me on the back before going to prepare for supper tonight. I went back to my room. Mikasa was sitting outside my door wearing a lilac dress that came down to her knees. The sleeves were 3/4 length. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail with some strands framing her face. I walked over to her and crouched down. She raised her head and I saw the surprise in her eyes.

"Are you ok Kasa?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to see you." I stood up and opened my door.

"Come in then." She stood, dusted off her dress and walked in after me. "Leave your shoes by the door." I told her while taking my own shoes off.

"Why?"

"I have OCD about dust and dirt. It's pretty severe." She nodded and followed my request. I led her toward my bed. We sat down facing each other. The silence was an awkward one and I didn't know what to say. Mikasa was looking around. My wardrobe, chest of drawers, bookcases, desk and bedframe were made of dark mahogany. My bedsheets were a dark purple and my walls were a cream. The carpet was turquoise. My bookcases were mostly full of fact books on my kingdom and Maria. I also had fiction books but my parents didn't approve of them because they 'interrupt my learning' and 'won't help me become a good king'.

"You have a nice room."

"Thanks." She frowned soon after.

"Don't you have anything to play with?"

"No. Mum and dad said it would distract me too much." Mikasa made eye contact with me. She felt pity and sympathy for me, I could see it in her eyes.

"Eren's allowed to play and he's going to be king someday." I was about to reply when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Mum walked in looking angry until she saw Mikasa with me then she instantly smiled.

"Hello you two. Are you having fun?" Mikasa scowled.

"Levi doesn't have anything to play with!" She flopped backwards on the bed in a very dramatic way. Mum was taken aback by Mikasa's statement and was struggling to find a reply.

"You can have toys if you want them but Levi can't afford to be distracted." Mikasa sat up.

"The prince of the Maria kingdom is allowed to have fun and he studies hard as well." She said it so matter of factly but I knew mum would never let that happen so I stepped in by putting my hand on Mikasa's shoulder.

"It's fine Mikasa really. My studies come first. Being a good king is more important."

"That's right. Listen to your big brother Mikasa." She nodded but I could tell she was annoyed at the outcome. I sat on my bed and watched mum lead Mikasa out of my room. Once the door closed I went and grabbed one of the Skulduggery Pleasant books and sat at my desk to read and forget about my horrible life.

 **(Time Skip to Evening)**

I stood up a few hours later because I knew supper would be ready soon. I looked out of my window out onto the town below. I often imagined living down there as a civilian of the kingdom. I started imagining my alternate life. I'd go to a public school and make friends. Once I'd graduated I'd find a job and possibly fall in love. Someone knocked on my door while I was imagining my wedding, startling me out of my thoughts.

"I'm just coming!" I quickly composed myself and left. Although I was back not minutes later. None of them even noticed me enter the room. I sighed as I sat down to eat.

My room was quiet while I got ready for bed after taking my tray back to the kitchen. I fell asleep to the comforting thoughts of my alternate life. At least there I was happy and free from the people who should love and care for me but don't.

 **AN: Hope you like the new story. Feedback is welcomed. Until next time.**


End file.
